I Drove All Night
by TheRealRenee
Summary: She travels long distances at night just to be with the man she truly loves. Trish/?


I had to escape   
The city was sticky and cruel   
Maybe I should have called you first   
But I was dying to get to you   
I was dreaming as I drove   
The long straight road ahead, uh huh... 

She was already nearly breathless as she drove the rental, her heart thumping hard in anticipation... Anticipation of getting to him, to the man she loved. 

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to close her eyes for a beat as she steered on the highway while she fantasized. They rarely saw each other more than one day per week lately. It was something she found so extremely difficult, but that was the nature of their relationship now - and had been for the past year and a half. 

Could taste your sweet kisses   
Your arms open wide   
This fever for you is just burning me up inside... 

Trish Stratus put the car in park in the lot as she finally reached the hotel she knew he was staying at. It wouldn't be long now... She could feel him already. She could feel him running his hands through her long blonde hair, his soft fingers tracing all over her body. Hell, she could practically taste him. Her eyes shut tightly, her breath nearly lost as she envisioned the next few moments - she'd hurry up to his room, and then... 

The little blonde grasped hold of herself, coming out of her reverie. The sooner she left this vehicle and made her way into the hotel, the sooner she'd be with him - the man she loved. 

I drove all night to get to you   
Is that alright   
I drove all night   
Crept in your room   
Woke you from your sleep   
To make love to you   
Is that alright   
I drove all night... 

Trish was nearly huffing and puffing as she lugged her suitcase along, trudging her way up to the third floor. The front desk clerk had given her a keycard for the room, and, fortunately, she hadn't had to fight for it. She knew the name he used at hotels when he was on the road - not something many people would know. She also suspected the clerk had recognized her. 

What in this world   
Keeps us from tearing apart   
No matter where I go I hear   
The beating of your heart   
I think about you   
When the night is cold and dark   
No one can move me   
The way that you do   
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you... 

She was practically panting by the time she reached his door - partly due to her trek up the staircase with her suitcase, partly out of the delicious anticipation of being with him. She'd not called ahead and instead had decided on the spur of the moment to surprise him. 

And it was late - chances were that he was asleep - but that was fine. She loved the idea of surprising him awake. 

Quietly as she could manage yet also in a haste, Trish pushed the door open upon the display of the green light. She tiptoed inside, pulling her bag behind her, and she craned her neck to get a look through the darkness. 

I drove all night   
To get to you   
Is that alright   
I drove all night   
Crept in your room   
Woke you from your sleep   
To make love to you   
Is that alright   
I drove all night... 

In a haste, unable to hold back any longer, Trish was upon him, on the bed, her lips hungrily seeking his despite the fact that he was evidently deeply asleep. 

Her hands came up to cup his beautiful, precious face, her fingers brushing at his long hair as she kissed him again and again. God, his lips were soft... so soft, and so full, and his sensuous mouth had always excited her - from that first moment he'd ever kissed her. 

Could taste your sweet kisses   
Your arms open wide   
This fever for you is just burning me up inside... 

"Mmm..." The man in the bed roused and let out a soft moan as he gently reached out with one hand, his fingers seeking her face. He felt her as though a blind person would do before speaking. 

"T-Trish..." 

Her lips curved into a small smile in the darkness, and she could just make out the traces of his handsome face through the meager moonlight filtering in through the window. 

"It's me, Jeff... It's me, baby." Her voice was deep and husky as she leaned forward to press her forehead against that of Jeff Hardy. 

"God, I've missed you..." Following those words, the young man rolled them over so that she was beneath him. His lips were demanding and he claimed hers, and Trish nearly lost her breath as she felt his hardness. 

She reached up and tugged at the T-shirt he'd worn to bed, and he got the message, then quickly raised the garment over his head, tossing it away. Next went his boxers, and the blonde diva shivered with pleasure as he then focused on her clothes. 

Her small body shuddered as she was again above him, and he slipped inside of her. Her toes curled, and a soft moan of pleasure escaped her. 

"Oh, God... Jeff..." 

The moved together slowly at first, the cadence of their lovemaking at a perfectly mutual satisfaction. 

"I love you, Trish..." 

I drove all night to get to you   
Is that alright   
I drove all night   
Crept in your room   
Woke you from your sleep   
To make love to you   
I drove all night... to hold you tight   


End   
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
